Eternal Spring
by Hanako-chan26
Summary: Hino Kahoko is a top model who was asked to act on the most popular teen and musical movie, Eternal Spring. There, she meets many friends and most importantly, discovers romance! What will happen if the story in the movie happens to her in real life!TxH
1. The boy in my dreams!

Yay! This is my 1st fanfic in La Corda, well, this plot just popped out of my mind haha…

I found it hard to write a story about them since it's hard not to make them OOC right?

Well, here it is, enjoy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**The Boy of my Dreams"**

"_Hmmm…" I grumbled… why do our maids need to wake me in an early Saturday morning? Photo shoots are not held during this day…so no need to wake me up. It's my rest day! _Hino Kahoko thought as she was being woken up by her personal maid, Chiaki.

Finally, she rose up from her king-sized bed which was covered in a sakura printed bed sheet. She rubbed her eyes and yawned a bit. _Sigh…I'm still sleepy…that dream is a bit weird…_ she thought of this while she went to her bathroom and had the bath that Chiaki-san prepared for her.

She drowsily reminisced what happened in her dream… _Hmmm…who is that good-looking boy? I wonder…he has a delicate face and he was so good-looking…the girls in my dream are even drooling! But why was he announced as my leading man…in a movie?_

Hino Kahoko is the top model of Heaven's Light Magazine for teens and adults…she is also the top model of Japan and most importantly the 2nd princess of Hino Group of Companies. (super rich, wow!)

Kahoko is only 16 though but she is already excelling in the world of fashion and modeling…currently, a professional and world-class director spotted her on a fashion show which was held in Tokyo and thought of adding her in his Master-piece movie entitled Eternal Spring where in she is the main character.

**Hino Kahoko's POV**

Hmmm…the bath was so refreshing! It was already 8:15 am…but since I have no appointments this day, I might as well contact Fuyuumi-chan to shop…she is a very fascinating model and actress but a bit shy though…I wish I could help her improve in socializing with people…she really looks good with Shimizu-kun…

Sigh…it's so hard to pick a good outfit with these many of clothes…but maybe this one will suit me…a pink tank top, a brown shorts with a white ribbon as a belt and a nice white jacket…

There, everything's done and this is the finishing touch, a pink head band with a cute pink heart on it. I grabbed my bag and dialed Fuyuumi-chan's number luckily, she answered…I thought she'd be asleep…

"Hello? Fuyuumi-chan?" I asked.

"Ahh…K-Kaho-san! Um…t-this is Shouko…" she timidly answered which made me sweat drop.

"Ne, Fuyuumi-chan, do you want to shop with me? I don't have any appointments…"

"S-sure…I-I'll just meet y-you at the c-café…"

"Okay, bye!" Yoshi! Really, I want to have a plan on helping Fuyuumi-chan improve on her speech…and honestly, I truly think she and Shimizu-kun have a crush on each other…for once in my life; I want to be a cupid even though it usually is Amou-chan's job.

"Hiro-san, may I have the key to my car? I'll just stroll and shop around town with Fuyuumi-chan." I told him…he's my personal chauffeur.

I rode on my Mercedes and switched the engine on which made the car emit a soft purr… I was half arriving at the café when I heard the famous classical song, "Canon" by Pachelbel. It was my phone…

"Hello?" I answered even though I was driving…oh I hope I don't get caught by the cops!

"Hey, Hino! You have something to do today?" it was Ryoutaro a close friend and a model actor too…in fact, he, Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan are included in the film where I'll be starring.

"Ryoutaro! Why did you call? Is there something up?" I asked.

"Well, sort of…why don't you come here at the studio? Looks like Ishida-san has an urgent meeting for the Eternal Spring cast…and, there's more,., there is someone whom she wants you to meet!"

"Ah, yeah…I'm on my way…matta ne!" Jeez, Ishida-san is such a spoiler but she is really a splendid director for her age…she is just 20 and yet, she is already ranked as world-class. I quickly contacted Fuyuumi-chan to inform her but looks like she's also on her way…hmmm… I wonder who the person she wanted me to meet badly for her to interrupt my day off.

In 10 minutes, I was already at the studio 3 where we usually have the photo shoots. There, I saw everyone…Ryoutaro, Fuyuumi-chan, Shimizu-kun, Azuma-san, the hottest male actor, Hihara-san, and Lili-chan, a five-year old child actor who was very cute. He was so fond of me and whenever we meet each other, he would instantly cling to me…like what he is about to do now.

He clung to me and hugged me and unfortunately for me today, he asked me to lift him as we stood there, waiting for Ishida-san.

"Ne, Ne, Kahonee-san, lookie," he showed me an elegant oval locket which was resting on his chest.

"Isn't it cute?" I smiled. He nodded and opened it…inside it, a picture of his family on the right side while on the left, he and gasp! The boy in my dream…a boy with elegant blue hair and the delicate good-looking face, the boy who was approximately at the same age as me…but he wasn't smiling, just his golden eyes that seemed to be sparkling.

… just who could this boy be?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo…it's finished…I hope you liked it and btw, their ages are the same as in the anime…they're a bit young but the movie was for teens anyway…^^

Ah, and the Ishida-san is my close friend, Ishida Himeko…I hope..even if it's just 0.99% she can read this…I also wish she comments on it or bother suggesting topics. Haha…

Cya! Thanks for reading, please **RATE… ^^**


	2. A dream come true!

Whew, one week is so fast but I managed to finish this chappie somehow… even though I'm having colds right now…=w=

Anywayz, thanks for reviewing the first chappie and oh, did you see the reviews? I was wrong when I said there is only 0.99% that Hime-chan (a.k.a. Ishida-san) can read this fic. Haha.

Well, here goes nothing, enjoy~

************

"A dream come true?!"

Hino stared intently at the picture inside the locket of the blonde child she was carrying, wondering why the mysterious boy who appeared in her dream is with Lili-chan in the picture. Everything, his features, the way he looks, his face and his expression. They were precisely similar to the boy Kaho had dreamt just last night in her sleep.

Without her noticing it, she was already staring at the photo for a while now which made the cute blonde boy quite bored and curious of his precious 'nee-chan's expression towards this certain boy. He stared at her, his purple innocent eyes wondering and finally, decided to ask what was wrong with his locket.

"Kahonee-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, though his voice was so soft, it made Kahoko snap out of her thoughts and face Lili, even giving him a sweet smile.

"Lili-chan, sorry, I was thinking of something but really, your locket is so pretty. Did mama and papa give that to you as present?" she asked, quite giving the cute 6-year-old boy an amusement. Just knowing that his 'nee-chan' is interested in him makes him so happy.

"Hai, it's because Mama and Papa finally arrived from Vienna yesterday. They gave me this locket as a present. You know what Kahonee-chan, they said I must give this to you for taking care of me while they were gone." He smiled and got a little golden necklace from his pocket.

It was a pretty necklace with a pendant of a violin designed in with diamonds and brilliants. "Wow, Lili-chan, thank you! This is a nice necklace and please thank your parents for me okay?"

He nodded but then got another thing from his pocket. This time, it was a golden keychain quite similar to Kaho's pendant, only adorned with sapphire this time. He handed it to Hino and said: "Nee-chan, this is another gift from mama, she said it is the partner of the necklace and she said that give it only to someone very dear to you." Lili said thoughtfully.

"Thank you. By the way Lili-chan, may I ask-"and she was cut of the loud voice of Ishida-san who entered with high spirits and a cheerful smile.

"Good Morning everyone!" she greeted in her high pitched-voice. "Oh, take your seats and oh my, Lili-chan, stop clinging to Hino-san, she's already exhausted, see?" she motioned but Kaho already shook her head and smiled apologetically to the child as he stared at her.

They all had their seats while Ishida-san was in front of them, as giddy as a child but her point is vaguely understood.

"As you all know, we aren't starting the filming of the movie because we are still waiting for some characters to show up, but mind you they have arrived already and oh, aren't they all so lovely?" Ishida-san exclaimed.

"Hey, Ryou, do you understand a word she says?" Kazuki whispered only enough for Ryoutaro to hear. He shook his head and began to listen attentively again.

"Excuse me, Ishida-san, but may we know who these people are and their respective roles in the movie?" Yunoki-san asked as charming as ever.

"Ah, yes, as you all know, this movie is all about romance, friendship and music or more precisely, it is about teen musician's romance and this film's leading female character is Hino-san who will play the role of Hiragizawa Miyuki, the violin prodigy right?" Ishida-san started. "but the thing is, we still lack some of the characters like Sato Natsume, the leading man of Miyuki who happens to be a violin prodigy too…the same for the characters of Miyuki's brother who was a violist, Natsume's brother who also plays the violin and Natsume's rival for Miyuki's love for him who was also said to be a violist and a lot more characters."

"Ah…yes Ishida-san, we were quite informed about those characters that were still lacking and your point is?" Ryoutaro asked impatiently.

"My point is, Tsuchiura-kun, they have already arrived so as early as tomorrow, we will be able to shoot for the film!" Ishida-san exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah, ba-san, then-" Hihara-san was about to say something…

"HIHARA KAZUKI-KUNNNN!!!" ^^* Ishida-san began. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME 'BA-SAN'? FOR KAMI'S SAKE, I'M ONLY 3 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU NOW!"

"Ahhh, yes, yes…sorry but when will we be able to see them? Oh boy, I'm excited to meet them already!" Kazuki sweat dropped.

"Oh, that'd be a pity Hihara because you'll only be seeing them tomorrow and by that time, the cast will be complete. Ah by the way everyone, we'll begin our first shooting in Hokkaido so we have to meet up at the airport, west wing tomorrow okay? 8 am sharp." Ishida-san said and dismissed.

**Hino Kahoko's POV**

Ahhhh…so by tomorrow I will be able to meet my partner huh? I wonder who he is. Oh crap, I have to pack my things already and, sigh, I'm already starving…I have to go home or eat by the restaurant somewhere here.

I was about to stand when I felt something or better yet someone leaning at my side. Oh, it was Lili-chan; he fell asleep while Ishida-san was babbling around huh? Well, who can blame him? The talk was kinda long really.

I found his chaperone by the door while I'm carrying him gently so as not to wake him up. "Uhm, excuse me, are you Lili-chan's chaperone? I am Hino Kahoko, co-worker of Lili."

All of a sudden, the man whom I thought was Lili's chaperone shoved me thus leading me to fall and drop Lili or worse, he may hit his head. Oh no!!!! I screamed mentally, I wrapped my arms around him and I squeezed my eyes shut, just concentrated in protecting him.

I was waiting for the sensation of falling down and bumping on the floor but it never came, instead, I just felt helpful hands supporting me to stand. I stood alright, with Lili-chan still sleeping on my arms.

"That was dangerous." A cool voice said.

"Tsk" and the man whom I thought was Lili's chaperone ran away.

Ah, thank you for saving me-err, us I mean and so I bowed. But as I raised my head, I was astounded to see the blue-haired good-looking boy in Lili's picture. I was dumb-founded and unable to speak at the moment but he stared at me and I stared at his golden eyes.

We kept that eye-contact for about a minute until I felt something moving on my arms, I stared at Lili-chan who stared at me back with those teary purple eyes of him because of yawning.

"Ora, Kahonee-chan! What happened?" Lili-chan asked innocently.

"Ah, it's nothing, Lili-chan, we will go at Hokkaido tomorrow okay? Ishida-san said that is where we will be filming our first-ever scene. Meet us at 8 am tomorrow at the airport okay?"

"Honto desuka? Boku wa honto ni waku waku desu! (really? I'm so excited.)" Lili-chan smiled but then, looked at the boy standing in front of us probably because I'm staring at him until now. I noticed that his face brightened upon seeing the boy in front of us…he must be his brother or maybe cousin.

"Lili-chan, what are you doing here?" asked the boy in a cool tone.

"Nii-sama, this is where I am 'playing' with Kahonee-chan! See, isn't she pretty, as I told you?" Lili said as he hugged me, I blushed, pretty? No, not really. "Yay, Nee-chan, this is Tsukimori Len nii-sama, my cousin, nii-sama, this is Hino Kahoko nee-chan, you know what, she is so kind to me."

I blush the lightest shade of pink but pulled myself together. "Uhm, ni-nice to meet you Tsukimori-san, I'm Hino Kahoko." I bowed as a sign of respect after Lili got off me.

"Likewise, I am Lili's cousin, Tsukimori Len. I would like to thank you for watching over him." He said in a neutral voice..

"Ahh-ah, yes…I mean, welcome. Well, Lili-chan, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I bid him goodbye and dashed out. Oh MY GOSH, who would have thought that the boy in my dream is Lili-chan's cousin?

TSUKIMORI LEN-KUN… huh?

*******************

And there it went, the chappie is already finished! Sigh, I hope it's okay…please tell me if it was boring so I can add more excitement! AND, please look forward to the next chappie where Kaho's leading man will be revealed.

Anyway, please Review, comments, suggestions are badly needed, you can criticize, BUT no FLAMES please.

Thanks~!


	3. The sound of your melody

Hehehe, here I am again well, I wasn't able to update the "Eternal Spring" chapter 3 last week because, err, I was kind of busy and I still am but I am afraid that I might forget my plot so here, I'm writing again ^^

Hmmm…well here you go, and sorry for waiting if ever you really waited. XD

***************

"**The Sound of Your Melody"**

Hino stared, judged, tried and tried but still feels conscious about her appearance or at least, the dress which she would be wearing to go to Hokkaido for their first ever filming of the movie wherein she was starring as Hiragizawa Miyuki, a violin prodigy who encountered Family problems as well as her very first ROMANCE.

Anyway, Kahoko, for the 7th time now in the whole morning has changed her clothes once again but unlike the others, she seems to like her clothes better now. She wore black denim pants, a green sweater topped with a back vest then she wore a blue jacket which matches her sweater. Finally, she thought of having a dark green hat (like what the artists/painters wear) and semi boots.

For the last time - for she was already half-late - Hino glanced at the mirror and nodded in approval. Afterwards, she dashed off to her limousine where her things were already packed and headed towards the airport where everyone was waiting for her.

She was the last one to arrive, as expected because she really did a lot of things like make-up, perfumes, etc. etc. as she arrived, she saw everyone looking at Ishida-san who is chatting with many different bishounens and bishoujos.

Finally, Ishida-san faced the astounded actors with a wonderful smile on her face. Once all the other people with the director faced them, she now recognized the blue-haired male as Tsukimori-kun and the child he was holding was Lili-chan. Lili, after seeing Kaho's face hurriedly jumped of his place and ran towards her who in return, caught him.

"Lili-chan! Good morning!" Kaho greeted pleasantly and smiled sweetly at the boy who in returned hugged her. Their attentions were all shifted to Ishida-san when she clapped her hands for everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone!!!" Greeted the ever lively 20-year-old prodigy director. "I am so happy to see you all so lively. This is supposed to be a surprise but oh well, they're here already. Let me introduce to you some of our co-actors who are also starring at the movie.

First of all, this is Tsukimori Len-kun a veteran actor in the age of 10. He was studying in Vienna for quite a long time so he was not seen on the TV for these few years. In any case, he'll be playing the role of Sato Natsume, Miyuki's leading man and a violinist too." As the director alleged that, Hino was left dumbfounded and cannot believe or cannot make out what was happening in her surroundings.

**HINO KAHOKO'S POV**

Huh?! _...my head is spinning I can't really make-out what was happening around me…first, I saw the boy I dreamt of yesterday and discovered that he was actually Lili-chan's cousin then now I am here, astounded and shocked as I ever could be with Ishida-san telling us the Tsukimori-kun is my leading man thus, my partner or more of lover in the movie? HUH? Is this true is this yet another dream of mine?

But, before I can comment or what, Ishida-san started with the others. There were about seven more actors joining in our cast including Tsukimori-kun. After introducing him, Ishida-san went to the other girl with long silky black hair.

"This is," started Ishida-san with her hand holding her left shoulder "Yamakawa Yuuki-san, a model-actress who started show business last year. She will be performing the role of Todou Fujiko, Miyuki's rival in Natsume's love." Wow, a really fine lady she is ne? Hmmm…I think even I can't compete with her beauty. I wonder why she isn't the one chosen to be the leading female actress, not that I don't want the job but I feel very conscious.

The next one, Ishida-san pointed at the boy with blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. He looks like a prince charming and I bet he's also kind. "Ah, this is Kaji Aoi-kun. He is a very good actor and has filmed one of the best movies. He is playing the role of Natsume's rival for Miyuki, Ogata Ren."

After saying that, Kaji-kun displayed a very soothing smile and was facing at my direction. After a moment, he started to come forward and the next thing I know, he was already kissing my hand and kneeling in front of me.

"K-Kaji-kun, err, we're in a public place…it's uh…kinda embarrassing don't you agree?" I told him timidly as I blushed. Everyone gave us a suspicious look (that was what Hino thought but in truth, they were all thinking: 'WTH is he doing to HINO?!')

"Hahaha, anyway," Ishida-san started again, now referring to a man about the same her age with back hair and scarlet red eyes. He has the same expression as Tsukimori-kun. "This is a close friend of mine, Kira Akihiko-kun. He'll be playing the role of Sato Yukihito, Natsume's guardian and uncle who is a violinist as well.

"Next is, Shiroki Kaori-san. She is playing the role of Miyuki's younger sister who happened to be Fujiko's best friend, Hiragizawa Maria." The director announced as she was pointing to a very pretty girl with curly rose hair and gold eyes who smiled at me sweetly.

"Then, playing as Miyuki's older brother who plays the viola is Ousaki Shinobu-san with the role of Hiragizawa Junpei." Said Ishida-san now pointing at a man with the same color as my hair and eyes who wears eyeglasses.

"Second to the last was Kiriya Etou-kun who plays as Natsume's older bro who happened to be Sato Akira. He plays the viola too." My gaze was shifted to a boy with maroon almost spiky hair. He has a smug grin in his face which made me very anxious.

"And the last and the eldest of us all, Kanazawa Hiroto-kun playing as Miyuki's father, Hiragizawa Katsuki." And she was now referring to a man who has a long grey-lavender hair.

"Jeez, _Himeko_ (Ishida-san's 1st name) I thought when you offered me to be in a role it'd be more exciting and here you are, making me an old-geezer in a film for youth!" Kanazawa-san protested which resulted to Ishida-san popping out some boiling red-hot nerves from her temple.

"Shut up, old man. At least I did give you a job to do alright?!" she exclaimed almost angrily which made us all giggle.

After meeting each other, we boarded on the plane and headed to Hokkaido. I sat with the girls at the plane and found out that they were very very kind and fun to be with. I'm sure we'll get along pretty well even though Fuyuumi-chan is still shy.

After some hours of traveling, we finally arrived at Hokkaido and felt its cold breeze and snowy winds. Traveling drains off our energy but we have to bear with it since the hotel we would be staying at is still and hour away and so, at tired as we are, we just slept the jetlag off.

Sleeping too much since we boarded on plane and rode the bus, no wonder I felt very energetic so I decided to tour the high-class hotel together with my violin. Hmmm…come to think of it, Yuuki-san isn't playing violin so maybe that is why Ishida-san picked me instead of her since I grew up with violin on my hands.

I didn't find anyone of my co-actors anywhere but I did find a good place to play some music. The hotel's rooftop was the best. It is where you can feel and smell the sweet scent of the air and where you can almost see everything covered with snow.

I lift my violin up and opened my music sheet…there, I started to let the notes dance…

**LILI'S POV**

Yaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwnnnn!!! ///

"…nii-sama." I called as I saw nii-sama lying on his bed, reading something I didn't know. Finally, after some moment, he faced me. "Ni-sama, I want to go out…come with me, let's stroll around, pwease?" I asked him and made sure I used my cutest sparkling eyes.

Luckily, he agreed but before doing so, he sighed heavily.

"Waiii~"

"You just want to see Hino-san don't you Lili?" he asked as we went out or room. I stared high up because he's just so tall and I wish I will grow up like nii-sama!!!

I pouted. "Yes…but-"

I was cut of since nii-sama looked at the opposite direction as if he was anticipating something or as if he heard something good. Indeed maybe he did hear some music so I listened attentively also.

There came a faint music, a very pleasing and alluring one. A very sincere music that may pierce your heart and touch your emotions. As I was tagging nii-sama, I headed where I hear the music louder and there I went left, right, took turns a lot of times and climbed up the stairs. Finally, a door led us to what seem to be the hotel's rooftop and as nii-sama opened the door, we saw nee-chan playing the violin and enjoying it so much that we were entrapped by her music.

Finally, the music which I recognized as La Campanella (Lili grew up in a family of musicians so he knew and he also has good ears) faded away and died out.

I stared at nee-chan and nii-sama's astonished facial expressions as they stared at each other as if meeting one another for the first time.

"Tsukimori-kun…"

**************

And soooo…there, okay, the story was crappy alright! It's night-time here now and I'm lacking sleep so sumimasen! Also, I didn't have the time to edit the mistakes so if you found any error in my grammar, please kindly inform me. I just hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review I need comments now…and suggestions. Thanks! ^^

BTW, sorry for the characters 'cos they are so many, the more the merrier right? XD

Yawn! =w=


	4. The HOT Seat

Hello~

Sigh, I know I should be apologizing first because I wasn't able to upload this chappie last week…and OMG I'm just sorry okay? And I even don't know if you waste time in reading this but oh well…and THANKS for those who REVIEWED. You were really helpful.

Now, enjoy~

****************

"The HOT seat"

"Tsukimori-kun…" Hino repeated once again as she stares at the amber eyes of the blue-haired violinist at her front who has seen her just play. Their gazes were directed towards each other, feeling as if they were on their own special dimension.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't realize that Lili is still around and was now at his limits on waiting for them to talk. "…"

"Mou," he started furiously. "I know, I know, you like each other but you don't have to emphasize that to me by staring at each other!!!" he whined but what he said completely caught Hino off guard and oh, is her face not tomato red now?

"L-Lili-chan, um..ahh, ahh. T-Tsukimori-kun, are are you heading off somewhere, oh…i-I'm sorry to interrupt you, I'm leaving immediately!!!" Hino stuttered and before heading off to fix her things, she bowed several times which emphasized her embarrassment.

"N-no, Hino-san, it's not like that, we were the one to apologize for ruining your performance." Len bowed respectfully.

"Ahhh...no, it's really okay, I was about to leave anyway so it's really not a big deal." Hino said as she calmed down and so, as she said those words, she tucked her violin in its case and fixed her sheets. But before she was about to exit, she bowed as a sign of respect to Tsukimori-kun.

"Ne, ne, nee-chan, nii-sama and I will go around the hotel and have fun!!!" Lili exclaimed happily that Hino was pleased. "Would you like to go too? Nee-chan?"

…

**Hino Kahoko's POV**

"Would you like to go too? Nee-chan?"

"Sure"

…

Crap! I answered automatically since I was mesmerized by Lili's happy look. What am I going to do now? I'm sure I'd feel very awkward with Tsukimori-kun!!!

…oh no…I can't escape now…now that Lili is making a fuss out of it and I'm sure it'd be bad if I spoil his happy moment…might as well try to enjoy it too. But how??? _

SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!

**End of POV**

Despite of Hino thinking negative things, she was surprised to find it even enjoyable being with Tsukimori-kun or maybe it was because of Lili who was so naughty that the awkward atmosphere was decreased? Either way, they looked very good with each other that other people thought they must be a family.

Even so, if we really look into reality…16-year-old teenagers cannot have a son of the age of 5 right? And besides, since when did Blue and Red have a son with blonde hair?

Now, back to the family, err…the…whatever-you-call-them. It turned out that they weren't able to realize that it was so late so once they noticed that it was already 8 in the evening; they immediately went back to their suites.

The day ended well for everyone, or so Hino thought…

**Hino Kahoko's POV (again XD)**

Sigh..this day is so exhausting…I was just about to relax and place a nice tune in the violin until I suddenly found myself chasing Lili all over the hotel.

On top of that, I had a little chat of Tsukimori-kun too…I just realized that he's just so amazing…he's the heir of their company and he's doing so many things and he's good at all of it, I bet.

Somehow…I just feel that there is a big gap between us, even though I am an heiress too but I'm not as good and excellent as he is…o_O

"…what…are you all doing here?.."

(Okay, so here is what happened, when Hino opened the door of her room, of course she was absent-minded thinking of Tsukimori, she didn't notice that there were already a group of people in her suite w/ Fuyuumi so she was shocked to see them the moment she already sat on her bed.)

"Hino-san…we were already here the moment you dazedly walked to your bed and sat on it, not even noticing our presence…" Yuuki-san said.

"…I did? Ahh, hehe, I'm sorry if that was the case…I was…erm, thinking of something." I chuckled nervously… but they gave me a suspicious look instead as if they knew something I don't know that they know.

"What?" I asked nervously again but in return, they gave me a look heavy of malice. "We know something you don't…Hino-san, where have you been?" Kaori-san asked me, her lids half-closed and gazes at me mockingly.

"…I went out to play the violin…" I told them but it seems it wasn't enough to convince them…what else do they want to know anyway? And why do they want to know?

"K-Kaho-san…um…w-we..saw you awhile a-ago with..uhm" and there, Fuyuumi-chan blushed so she wasn't able to continue her sentence, what is it?

"the things is, Hino-san we saw you with Tsukimori-kun…so what happened huh???" asked Yuuki-san maliciously. "Is there something you want to tell us about YOU and Tsukimori-kun?"

"Oh, yeah, I have, That time, I went with Lili-chan to roam around the hotel together with Tsukimori-kun…well, actually I was about to decline when Lili-chan asked but I guess it can't be helped." I replied honestly but still, it didn't satisfy them..i wonder what could be wrong with me…

"Ehhhh…if you say so, even though we didn't see Lili-chan when we saw you together with Tsukimori-kun and you seem to be happy and enjoying." Kaori-san insisted. "Ahhh, but either way, I still want to ask you something."

"Eh? It isn't over yet?" I asked them…oh God, I've never experienced such humiliating question and answer portion in my whole showbiz-life. Well, I'm only in for a couple of months anyway, but even so! This is quite scary.

"It isn't…hmm…are you quite close with Tsuchiura-kun? He is quite hot too, even though not as hot and composed as Tsukimori-kun, he'll do right? What do you think, Hino-san?" asked Yuuki-san again.

"Well, Ryoutaro is a good friend and he's kind to me. He helped me a lot these past days." I told them.

"Wow, but you know what Hino-san? You must be closer to Tsukimori-kun to develop a realistic relationship in the movie…of course, having a good relationship with Tsuchiura-kun is good too but Tsukimori-kun is the most important" Kaori-san said…

"Ahhh…hahaha…but why do we need to discuss this now?" I asked them again…somehow, this is…oh well..

"But choose, Hino-san…Tsukimori-kun who is obviously hotter and cooler or Tsuchiura-kun who was your friend?" they asked me in chorus…

O_O...what is the right answer??? Someone, help me!!!!

……

**********

And there it was, I hope you enjoyed it. Please look forward on the following chappies and please, review. ^^


	5. The Start Of Acting

Domo~

Well, I am just wondering if you're ever reading my babbling here haha. I do read the author's note when I read though so I wonder if you do the same. Ah, here is the latest chapter and well, I'm trying to make the story longer but I don't have any interesting topics lately. But here you go~

**************

"The Start of Acting"

"What? Who is it that you like? Oh please tell me!" the pink-colored haired sister asked me in an excited tone which made me more doubtful to answer her question.

"Ora, what's this, my younger sister having a crush on someone? My, my, you are after all, now a high school student." Nii-sama teased as he leaned on the couch in our living room where we are staying while having tea.

Suddenly, otou-sama popped out of the door with a goofy expression as if he was seeing something which he wished that had happened a long time before. "What is it huh? My Miyuki having a crush one someone? Who is it, my daughter? Ever since your mom passed away, I swear that…" blah blah blah and here he goes babbling about his oath or something to mother about my wedding and everything.

"Otou-sama!" I cried with my face beet red as otou-sama mentioned me kissing someone. "First of all, I don't have a crush! And second, if I have, I would never ever tell you!!"

"Mou, But nee-chan!" protested my sister, Maria in hysterics. "I want to know your crush already!!! Besides…wait, could it be that nee-chan doesn't have a crush but…" and the phone began to ring so I exited the room and…

"CUT!!!!" shouted Ishida-san. Yeah, the scene was a mere shooting of a part in our movie, well, it is the 20th scene but since we can only shoot here today so we ended up taking this scene instead of the first one.

"My, Hino-san, that was a great performance!" Kaji-kun complimented as he handed me a drink. Of course I thanked him but as I hang out with him, I gradually forget about the things that happened the first time we met. And I discovered that he saw my fashion show before and admired me and…sigh, I can't keep thinking of this or else I'll transform into a tomato.

Well, enough of that at least-

"Heh, your performance was not half as good as mine though, Hino." Teased Etou-kun. I stared at him and tried to keep my cool for of course, I know he's stayed in showbiz longer than I have and therefore, he is considered my senior.

"For of course, Kiriya-SEMPAI, I recognize your brilliance in the world of acting and as your KOUHAI, I must respect you and never compare my abilities with yours." I teased…oh well, I really did try to keep my cool but I can't help myself from teasing him back.

"No, no, don't listen to him, Kaho-san, you're far more better than Etou. I don't have to tell you how he repeated the acts several times on his first movie when we were 8 and poor me has to act with him several times." Kaori-san said. Oh, yeah, I forgot, she, Yuuki-san, Kiriya-kun and Kaji-kun have been friends since they were raised up as child actors while I was on the modeling world.

"Shut up, old hag! I was just too annoyed by you back then and I can't stand acting with you!!!" Kiriya-kun retorted back but before Kaori-san could reply, Ishida-san called for them for the next scene at the Sato residence.

"Okay, actors at the platform now and SCENE 24 now!" as if we were on different worlds, with different Identities and lives. But my life doesn't differ from Miyuki's anyway…considering the scene I just had a while ago and the one yesterday…and I don't want to remember okay?!

I stared at the skilled blue-haired violinist in front of me, admiring his swift movements and precise music. How I wish I was bale to play that sincerely too…pouring all my emotions in it. His image was still reflecting in my amber eyes when Kiriya-kun, acting as Sato Akira, Natsume's brother had his entrance on the scene.

"Ehhh…still playing the violin huh, my brother." He said in sarcasm which made Natsume scowl. He fixed the violin on the nearby couch and faced his older brother.

"What do you need now, my respectable NII-SAMA?" he replied with equal amount of sarcasm in his tone but unlike the mischievous expression of Akira, Natsume's was more controlled, composed and expressionless.

Akira's maroon eyes narrowed in annoyance but then decided to shake it off with a smile. "Nothing much, just checking on my brother, is that wrong?" he asked.

"No, but I'd rather you leave my room since you are interrupting my practice. Besides, don't you have any appointments with your friends, who are they again? Ah…that's right, Yamamoto Rihito and Hatoyama Jinno."

Yeah, right…Yamamoto Rihito is played by Yunoki-san while Hatoyama Jinno is to Hihara-san…hmmm…quite a lively group huh? Ryoutaro is playing Ichimaru Ueki, Natsume's friend who has a younger brother, Ichimaru Shuuhei while Fujiko has a younger sister named Todou Akane who fell in love with Shuuhei while Lili is playing the role of the youngest brother of the Ichimarus. As far as I know about the charcters, Fujiko, Maria, Akane, and Miyuki are best of friends…

Suddenly, my train of thoughts vanished when I heard a dry cough from the platform. Without me noticing it, Kira Akihito-san who plays the role of Natsume's uncle, Sato Yukihito has already entered the scene.

"Oi, Akira, you are heard outside. By the way, your friends are looking for you, they are at the gate." He said coldly as his eyes indicate. After Akira left the scene, the director called for the cut to proceed at the next scene which will be at the classroom and I am one of the actors there.

But, to be able to shoot there, we need to ride a bus to locate the school we hired and do the preparations. While I was having my retouch and costume done, I heard one of the make-up artists as they gossip about us.

"Hey, isn't Eternal Spring a very good film for these teens?" asked one.

"Yeah, it is. It sis indeed very romantic, I even wonder if ever it will get to happen in real life." Replied the other.

Happen in real life huh?.... well, most probably, it already did. I mean, just yesterday night I was asked by the same question as the one in the script a while ago…and it so happened that the same people are asking me.

**Flashback**

"…ehhh?! I-I don't know who I must choose, I mean, they're both kind anyway…and-and, why do I have to choose in the first place?!" I protested. I really don't want to be embarrassed in this time considering my face is already flushed.

"Because, you have to! Ah, I know, I know, why don't you just choose among all the boys in the cast? They're all hot aren't they? Isn't Kira-san super cool? Don't you think Ishida-san and he had a very special relationship before?" Kaori-san asked in a very excited way as if she was a child who found something interesting.

Yuuki-san started to be hyper as well when a big bang sounded at our room and Ishida-san came flashing in front of us with her flushed and furious face,

"I-Ishida-san…" we all stuttered as we sweat drop, probably thinking of the same thing, whether she heard the thing about Kira-san or not…well, it seems so because she wouldn't rush in angry if not right?

"…!!!"

"…y-you, gossip girls…" she started, still trying to be composed and shake-off her anger but still, she is scary. "…WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ME AND KIRA? OF COURSE NOT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO SLEEP, FOOLISH CHILDREN!!!" she screeched furiously.

"…ahehe…" Yuuki-san laughed. "…ano…Ishida-san is only3 years younger than us right? So why would you call us children? Is it because you already accepted that you already are an old hag?" she teased which seems like instead of putting water to the fire, she splashed gas in it.

"Now, Now, why don't we,…just go back to the former topic!!! Do you want to join, Ishida-san?" Kaori-san offered.

"Hmmm? What are you doing anyway? And, my, Hino, aren't you too flashed and bright red today?" Ishida-san asked me and of course I was redder than ever.

"…I-I am?" I stuttered again. Well, obviously it's because the topic will go back to me!!!

"Yeah, now who is it? Tsukimori-kun or Tsuchiura-kun?" they all repeated.

I swallowed and gulped at the same time and opened my mouth, ready to answer…"Tsu…"

**End of flashback**

…

"Tsukimori-kun huh?" a voice suddenly said, and to my surprise, it was Ryoutaro. Wait, Ryoutaro in the dressing room of FEMALES?! WTH is he doing here? And inside??? And what did I just say?

"What's up with the prince of Ice, I mean Tsukimori?"

"…huh…"

Oh crap!!! Another land mine!!! Why won't anyone help me?!

*********

This is the longest chappie so far right? Well, because I think the others are too short and they're full of suspense so I made one with middle-length. My, I hope you like it and I'll try to put the other characters in the story (especially the boys). The next chappie shall focus more on them…sigh, I think it'll be tough since three of them are ice-cubes namely, Len, Kira and Etou.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like it, please review also, any comments, suggestions criticisms, no FLAMES ^^

Ja~

P.S. I can't update next week since it's my term tests are soon hehe…probably I'll update on…Oct. 21-24. ^^


	6. When the LOVERS met

Hi, long time no see…I haven't been able to update for a month or two because of certain reasons and one of it is, no one barely reviewed my last chapter so I lost my inspiration T_T. But, I missed writing about them so I continued the latest chapter and oh, I forgot what to write and I also can't remember my plot anymore XDD.

Here you go, please enjoy!

*****************

"**When the LOVERS met"**

"What's up with the prince of Ice, I mean Tsukimori?"

"…huh…"

Oh crap, did I just utter the name of Tsukimori-kun? Oh no, what will I do now? I can't tell Ryoutaro that the girls and I had the HOT seat and I was asked to chose from the two of them and concerning the fact that he IS my best friend and the truth that I didn't choose him!

Am I even making sense? But the point is, I need to escape from this pinch! Who knows what will be left of our friendship when he knew…I need to have distractions…

"So, what happened to Ice- I mean, Tsukimori?" he asked once again, now raising his eyebrow in emphasis.

"Huh…tehee, it was nothing Ryou, by the way, what are you doing inside the Girls' dressing room? Are you here to peep on someone?" I asked him; oh I hope this would be a good distraction. Ryou blushed the reddest shade. Eh? What was that? Am I right when I said he was peeping on someone?

"I-I wasn't peeping on someone!!" he retorted as he flushed furiously. Hahahaha, it's very amusing to see him uncomfortably denying things. So I did dashed out of the main question right? I did distract him..

"Anyway," Eeeep! I was called back to attention. "hey, don't react like that. I was just going to tell you that Ishida-san needs you for our next scene." Oh, so that was it, but I was nearly caught!

**Tsuchiura Ryoutaro's POV**

I went out of the dressing room after informing Hino…sigh, she caught me off guard! I never thought she'd ask me that question… (Actually, Tsuchiura was asked by Ishida-san to check on Hino and inform her but he had an inner agenda on his head and that was actually…peeping on )

Peeping huh…I'm not that perverted. Oh crap, this thought makes me blush even more! Eh, ice cube is already waiting…wait.

In the end I wasn't able to know why Hino uttered his name right? Sigh, just what do they have as relationship anyway? Last night I also saw them together but Lili was with them so I didn't think of it much, but now, Hino's even daydreaming of him.

I just want to know what Hino really thinks of guys…

**End of POV**

_This uniform is really nice…and neat. _Hino thought as she looked at herself at the mirror, wearing a green miniskirt, white polo with a red necktie and a black blazer on top of it.

"Hino-san, let's go, we are the only ones left here." Cried Yuuki-san, also wearing the same uniform.

"Yeah." Replied Hino as she caught up with Yuuki on the way to the main set-up. There, she saw everyone waiting with their uniforms on. Hino quickly shifted her gaze to Tsukimori who was trying on his violin.

**Hino Kahoko's POV**

…Tsukimori-kun's violin is so gentle. The breeze brings his music to me as sweet as a child's laughter. The notes are so precise and heart-warming. (They were actually on the rooftop)

"Hino-san! Tsukimori-kun, we'll be rolling it now so please proceed to the acting!" Ishida-san exclaimed in a loud voice which interrupted my train of thoughts. Yeah, this will be the scene where Miyuki stumbles upon Natsume for the first time when she hears his violin.

Somehow, this feeling seems nostalgic…I wonder if that's how he located me when he saw me playing the violin. Perhaps, my music was yearning for his presence which made the wind locate him for me and bring him forth…

There's this feeling of longing, of something which wanted our music to entwine with each other…of something, greater than magic itself, of something which will make us happy. I wonder when that would happen?

Tsukimori-kun's music searched for me and now, I can hear his heart's voice and mysterious as it seems, it is yearning for something and now, I entered the rooftop, astonished to see him, engulfed by music.

I stared at him as how Miyuki would stare at Natsume who was caught up by the wonderful melody, by the mellifluous notes surrounding her. Then, their eyes met as Natsume stopped playing the violin and was dazed to see Miyuki staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he put down the violin. _Miyuki was too captured by the music to answer properly._

"…I.." _Natsume walks to her and she blushes. _When I saw Tsukimori-kun looking at me and heading in my way, I can't help but to flush, at least, I fulfilled the script. _Miyuki tried to apologize and head to the exit._

"I-I'm so sorry, I ruined your performance, I must get going now, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!!!" I stuttered and bowed many times as I could like what I did last time and tried to exit the scene as what the script indicated but…_Natsume stopped her by reflexively holding her hand._

Tsukimori-kun…is…actually…"No, it's okay. I was actually surprised to see someone watching my performance. I wasn't used to it." He excused.

Miyuki's expression enlightened. "Is that why you play in the rooftop? You know what? I love your music, it's as if it has the ability to engulf someone and drift her from reality to her paradise. I get the feeling that it can make dreams come true." I delivered the lines sincerely as what I've felt in reality.

As I opened my eyes, for I was actually delivering my dreamy lines with my eyes closed, I was astonished to see Tsukimori-kun's shocked face. It just says what Natsume is really thinking. His acting is very realistic even though his eyes were the only ones conveying what the script is trying to tell us.

"…I'm speechless. No one has ever told me those lines before." He said.

"Eh, really? But I felt those in your music. I know because I play the violin as well. Ah, by the way, my name is Hiragizawa Miyuki. What's yours?" I asked him in a friendly way for Miyuki was at ease at this point in time.

"…Sato Natsume. Hiragizawa…could you be Hiragizawa-san, the violin prodigy?" he asked me.

"Eh? I play the violin and people tells that I am a prodigy but I just work hard, that's all…and..OH!!! Could it be? Sato-kun, you are the violin prodigy who has been rumored on televisions and has just arrived from Vienna recently, are you not!?" I delivered my lines exactly as how I think I would if ever I really meet a genius.

And we burst into laughter as how we felt at the moment. Somehow, acting is as though you convey your hidden feelings in reality through the character's thoughts and actions and I bet that's what we are doing right at this very moment.

"Isn't it very funny how we met?" he asked in such a dreamy-manner that I never would imagine Tsukimori-kun…he's really putting the character into life!

"Yeah, someday, I want to play with you."

"AND CUT!!! Bravo, bravo, what a spectacular, magnificent and realistic way to deliver the lines and to put the sensation of the scene! I'm proud of you two!" Ishida-san said and I just blushed.

I really did it? I just can't believe and I thought I just saw another Tsukimori-kun there.

"You're very good, Tsukimori-kun…" I told him.

"Likewise" he replied but for a split-second, I thought he smiled at me.

WAIT, TSUKIMORI-KUN, SMILING?! O_O

**Tsuchiura Ryoutaro's POV (again XD)**

…Hino and Ice Prince have a good chemistry, and that shocked me. But what shocked me the most is that their acting is so realistic that it's as though they were real lovers…

Perhaps Hino is hiding something away from me…I never saw her act like that, she's just so…

Wait, why am I even trying to discover?! This crap is making me blush again…and I have flushed several times this afternoon already. Just what do I feel towards Hino anyway?

* * *

Wait, sigh, I'm afraid I made Ryou OOC there, please forgive me and please comment, suggest and review!

I'll try to update soon, promise and sorry 'cos it's kinda short ^^""


	7. the Masked Facade

It has been a long time hasn't it? Well… according to Hime the last time I have updated was November 29 and now the year is almost ending! Whooo~ I never noticed it, sorry for my yet late update and a lot of the readers subscribed so I was totally happy…but I forgot how to continue and all sorts of things happened haha..

In any case here you go~

"**The Mask Façade"**

It was one of those pleasant mornings where the Sun was yet to awake and flocks of birds yet to spread their wings…It would be the time when buds are still covered with dews yet to blossom… and a certain purple-haired young actor awakes from his slumber…

Yes, Yunoki Azuma, the famous, gentle and valiant actor stood by the window gazing at the faint light illuminated by the sunrise. He held his cup by his hand as he smells the fragrance of its aroma. Everything was so peaceful but a certain red-head caught his attention from where he was right now.

She was standing there, with her jogging attire and a bottle at her hand, panting as she finished a lap around the park. She sat for a moment as she felt the breeze brush her cheeks. She wore a sunny smile that may lighten up everyone's day….except for Yunoki Azuma's.

_Tch. How irritating, that girl…_ he thought as he look at her disdainfully, letting his masked personality out for a moment, not until Kazuki woke up, yawning, he looked where his friend has his eyes glued on. There, he saw a red-head girl with amber colored eyes.

"Ohhh!!!" he exclaimed as an idea hit him. "Yunoki, you like Hino-chan too!!"

"Now, now, Hihara, don't jump to conclusions… I just saw Hino-san there as I was taking my morning tea…" Yunoki defended but then, something hit him…could it be that…? "But, you said I like her _too_ right?" he said, emphasizing the last word of Kazuki's sentence.

He put on a smug look which made Kazuki flustered. "_Too_ means…" Yunoki mocked amusement in Hihara's reaction.

"I-It's not like that Yunoki!!! Stop teasing me!!!" he whined like a child as he flushed redder as ever. Yunoki let out a little chuckle of amusement. If there's one person that Yunoki could not afford to let his façade slip in front oh him, it would be his best friend, Kazuki.

…………………….

Meanwhile…

**Tsuchiura Ryoutaro's POV**

"That's why I'm saying, I didn't know that I even snore in my sleep!" I fired back at Ice cube. "I believe I never snored in my whole life!"

Early in the morning, the moment I woke up, this stupid roommate of mine, and that is, Ice cube…insisted that he couldn't get even forty winks because of my loud snoring! Oh puh-lease, I never snored!

"Oh, really? And what do you know while you were asleep? Could you give me a proof that you never even emitted a sound at your sleep?" He countered at me, keeping that poker face of his.

Evidence? How could I possibly have that?! Does he expect me to record the noises as night while everyone is dozing off?

"Of course I don't have one. Do you expect me to hear every noise there is at night without my damn consciousness?" I asked him, my tone higher than usual.

From the moment I saw this bastard, I knew he was no good, thinking that Hino may have a crush on him even ripped my image of him! I knew from the start that I could never have a good relationship with this Ice cube!

"That's what I am saying…" he started, a nerve already popping on his temple.

"Okay, look" I stopped. "To stop this nonsense, let's clear it okay? I can't last being with you and I know that it's the same on your part so can we just ask Ishida-san to switch roommates?" I suggested. Ha, Ryou, you're one big genius!

"Fine." He muttered as he gave me a scowl and I gave him a smirk. "Tch."

**End of POV**

……**.**

Ishida Himeko, the prodigy director sat by her window, gazing at the sky turning orange from blue then emerged a new color, from orange to yellow to finally, light blue. She sipped her hot chocolate, taking her time without anything to think of….or so she thought.

Her sharp instincts told her that something troublesome is approaching her and that it'll lead to a big headache if she won't deal with it sooner so she prepared herself for the worst. Soon, loud footsteps were heard through the walls of her room, echoing through the corridor. Then, she heard Hino's voice.

"Good morning, Tsukimori-kun, Ryoutaro!" she greeted…but then, Ishida-san can't hear any response from the two but instead, heard even louder footsteps.

Goosebumps rose from her arms as she thought of the footsteps getting louder as they approach her room. Finally, her door banged open, revealing two angry young actors tired of each other's company.

They looked irritated and out of patience.

Ishida-san looked flabbergasted.

"ISHIDA-SAN, PLEASE CHANGE MY ROOMMATE!" both of them yelled and that was their biggest mistake.

**Ishida Himeko's POV**

"ISHIDA-SAN, PLEASE CHANGE MY ROOMMATE!"

I stared at both of them, argue in front of me. Gooness! I never knew that their generation was this worse! Can't they even speak without yelling at me? And couldn't they at least walk quietly through the corridor?

My Vegetables!

Even though the whole floor was reserved for the cast of Eternal Spring, couldn't they have at least thought that they may wake others from their sleep? They didn't even take notice of Hino!! How arrogant kids today are!

On top of it all, they entered my room without even knocking! What if I was dressing up or something like that?! They didn't even respect my privacy! These kids…

"Okay…what do you want?" I asked, keeping my cool and trying my best not to look angry. It's Monday after all…start of the week!

"CHANGE MY ROOMMATE!" they screamed and resumed to their argument. Finally, my nerve popped out. How dare they scream at me! How old were they? Sixteen? I am FOUR freakin' years older than them and they shout at me just like that?! I am even their director!

"OKAY!!!! SHUT UP!!! FIRST OF ALL, WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN WALK LIKE YOUR FEET WERE MADE UP OF IRON AND IGNORE HINO WHO GREETED YOU BY THE HALLWAY?" I asked them..they looked astounded as puppies.

"Hino greeted us?" Ryoutaro asked innocently.

"YES SHE FRIGGIN' DID AND YOU DIDN'T NOTICE HER BECAUSE YOU MR. NICE GUYS WERE APPARENTLY TOO OCCUPIED OF YOUR FREAKING FEUD THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!! AND ON TOP OF IT, WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN JUST BARGE INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING?"

"Sorry, Ishida-san…It's Mr.-know-it-all here who opened you door just like that." Tsukimori said drastically as he looked scornfully at his roommate.

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU BOTH?!" I demanded. They were taken aback by my screaming, I guess…

"It's just that…" Tsukimori started coolly. Tch, just like him. "We decided to switch roommates since I couldn't sleep even forty winks last night because of HIS snoring."

Well, he does look tired and sleepy, maybe Ryoutaro did snore that loud, this huge brute…

"I clearly disagree, Ishida-san…" Ryou defended. "As far as I am concerned, I never snored in my whole life. My family says so…though." He said.

I sighed. Okay…they fight just because of a stupid issue? How childish…

"Are you sure Ryou?" I asked. "Does your family hear you when they sleep? Who sleeps earlier, your family or you?" I asked smugly.

"Err…them…" he said.

"I knew it." I mumbled. "In any case, I'll just switch you Ryoutaro with Etou Kiriya. It seems that he and Kaji don't seem to go smoothly as well. Dismissed and try to greet Hino next time, you freaks."

Tch. Naughty brats ruining my morning. It was a nice paring though…Ice cubes against sporty brutes…but I think Kaji is refined than Ryou anyway. Bah…6:00 just 1 hour before the actual shoots.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Hino Kahoko's POV**

"Ne, ne, did you hear the loud footsteps early this morning, Kaho-chan?" Yuuki-san asked me as we take our breakfast. I almost choked on my bacon when I heard that.

"Ehe" I just chuckled nervously.

"Right, right! They were creepy right, Yuu?" Kaori commented which made me choke again. "Eh? Are you okay, Kaho-chan? You choke a lot these days…"

"Y-yes…" I stuttered. "Those loud footsteps…weren't really creepy…those were just Tsukimori-kun's and Ryou's." I said.

"Ehhhhh?" they said in disbelief.

"I-I certainly s-saw them too…a-awhile ago…" Fuyuumi said timidly.

"Pfft. I didn't know Tsukimori-kun could be that mischievous as well. So they don't really get along huh?" asked Kaori thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" I agreed. They don't.

Sigh…that's why I thought I heard loud screaming a while ago from their room…so they were actually arguing. What could it be that they were mad about; I wonder…they didn't even notice me.

Good thing Lili went to sleep on our room yesterday, or else he could have been caught up between their fight early in the morning…

"I-I also saw…K-Kaho-sempai…g-greet them…" Fuyuumi added to her earlier sentence.

Crap…knowing from these two, they would tease me! Why does Fuyuumi-chan have to say that anyway?

"Ehhh? Really? That's interesting, Kaho-chan!" Yuuki said in glee. I knew it.

"N-no…I mean-"

"Don't 'no, I mean' me, Kaho! You know you can't take guys two at a time! Besides, remember what happened the other night?" Kaori said mockingly and I just blushed at the idea.

_The other night…_means…the HOT seat right? Oh…I knew I shouldn't have answered any of their questions that night. I knew they make a big fuss about it…I'm so stupid!!!

On top of it all, I can't stop thinking of that night that even Ryou heard me mutter his…sigh. I can't put up to say the word. Fine, Tsukimori-kun's name…there I said it. Sigh.

"Sigh…it doesn't matter anyway…I greeted them as co-actors. Just what were you thinking, Kaori-san?" I asked her.

"Eh? Jeez, Kaho-chan, you're being selfish, I just want to tease you y'know… so who greeted first?" Kaori asked, still curious of what happened.

…

"What? It's an easy question, Kaho!" Yuuki insisted on and even Fuyuumi seems to be interested. Why do people love to barge in other people's life anyway? Oh, right 'cause it IS more interesting that way.

"No one…apparently, they were too caught up in their argument to even notice me." I said. Sigh…I hope they don't ask too many questions again. The last time they did, they almost killed me!

For the love of heaven, please let in some distractions!!

"WAAAII~" I heard a squeaky and childish voice scream. I turned to look around but the most shocking thing greeted me. Lili was flying!!! No, he isn't flying, he threw his self to me and now he is in the air, ready to hit me!! Crap, I must catch him!!!

"LILI!!!" I called out as I caught him. Phew! What in the world is this child thinking?! What if I didn't catch him? Goodness knows what could have happened to him!

"Yay~ Kaho-nee nice catch!" he gestured as he had a thumbs up.

I was too enraged to speak, too worried to scold him and probably too red with panic. I think I am more flustered than ever in my whole life. Imagine yourself catching a flying kid thrown in your direction like a meatball in a food fight and anytime soon, he'd land anywhere trying to hurt himself!

"Kaho-nee?" he asked in wonder. Yuuki and Kaori let out a flabbergasted clap.

"Wow, Kaho…you could join a baseball team now." Yuuki commented and I heard a chuckle somewhere but I was sure it was one of the boys. I was too astounded to even move but at least I think I can speak out now.

"L-Lili…never ever throw yourself like a ball ever again okay?! My goodness, I wasn't sure if I could catch you!" I said, teary-eyed.

"S-sorry…I just thought you needed some distractions…you were so red and you're even redder now, Nee-chan" he told me.

"…yeah" I smiled. How funny. The last thing I remember was that I was hoping for some distractions but… "Hahahaha" I let out a small giggle. Oh God, if I was ever asking for some distractions, just please don't send them flying in my direction.

"Thanks, Lili"

…………………………………………………**..**

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I apologized as the line in the script indicated. This is the scene where Miyuki meets Yamamoto Rihito, played by Yunoki-sempai. "I-I'll help you with those books!"

"Eh, no, no" Yunoki-sempai said as he declined Miyuki's offer. It was actually Miyuki who was rushing out the library who hit on Rihito letting the books he was carrying be scattered on the floor.

I think Yunoki-sempai suits the role very well since he has such charming and gentle smile as Rihito but I doubt if he has the same hidden personality as him…

"B-but…" I insisted on…and he smiled at me apologetically. "No, sempai, I can't let you carry all of those! I was the one who bumped on you anyway, so please let me help you" I bowed. This is the cue for him to snap…gasp!

W-what…I felt a tense atmosphere letting me have goose bumps. Somehow, the carefree and gentle feeling of Yunoki-san's hands were transformed into a devastating feeling inside of me. I was scared… it's not my acting. I know I should feel scared at this moment but…this is natural. There is really something in his touch that made me have fear on him.

The cold touch he had run down through my spines letting me shudder. It was like I was really seeing another side of him. It was as if he was really annoyed of me.

"R-Rihito-sempai…" I managed to mutter, astounded and shocked as I saw his death glare at me and evil smile. He let out a smirk and afterwards a small sly grin. His eyes telling me that he was dangerous despite that they were just mocking me.

My hands trembled as he caught my chin with his fingers and closed the distance of our faces, I can feel his cold breath already and as he still closed our distance with his lips almost touching my ear, I shut my eyes close. Genuinely scared of him.

I knew it was all but acting. It's just that there's something in me that warns me….he's dangerous.

"He let out a small chuckle of amusement and finally, said. "You. Are. Annoying."

My knees collapsed making my sit flat on the floor, trembling in fear as he left me…his acting was so real…is he just really acting?

"and CUT!!!" Ishida-san announced as the scene ended but somehow I can't find the energy to stand. But then, I was afraid the people would be quite worried so I forced myself to go to my seat and have a good deal about it when director said that I must have a retouch since I am sweating too much.

Who wouldn't? After seeing some kind of devil…it was really scary.

I was entering the dressing room when I stumbled upon Yunoki-sempai and decided to praise him for his realistic performance.

"Yunoki-sempai, that was a wonderful performance it was as if it was really real." I said as I met him and he just gave me a small smile. Maybe I was wrong anyway, that it was all acting.

"Thank you." He said so I was almost sure when he neared himself and said:

"But it was the truth…you are _really_ ANNOYING" he smirked and I froze.

…what…on earth…happened?

….

* * *

Phew! Another chappie, I'm glad I finished it hahaha. To tell you the truth I was quite enjoying this when I wrote about Yunoki. He is actually the second to my list of faves. Of course, Len was the first. I hope you liked it though. XD I loved the story…sigh. Some of the scenes here were like the ones in the anime, have you noticed? Like the one about the roommates and the 'you're annoying' thingy? XD

Please review and comment, suggest. I'd gladly appreciate them ^^


	8. A Plan for YOU and ME

Hi~

I received reviews from the last chapter and I was overwhelmed that you liked it XDDD You did review after all waaaii~ I didn't expect those kinds of reviews that's why I was really, really happy that I hugged my sister nearby and now, to thank you all, here is the chapter 8~

Please enjoy~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"A Plan for YOU and ME"

**Hino Kahoko's POV**

"You are _really _ANNOYING"

"Eh?" was all I could say in disbelief. W-why is Yunoki-sempai telling me those lines? I-is he still acting? O-or maybe he really has a second personality…

"Y-yunoki-sempai…a-are you still acting?" I managed to ask but he gave me a mocking laugh. He looked as evil as he was when we were on shoot. What exactly is happening around here? I am annoying?

"Acting? Of course not." He said in his mocking tone. "You don't get it? I really hate _idiots _you know, _Kahoko" _the last word gave me a shiver. He called me by my first name without any honorifics… Yunoki-sempai never became this rude…

"B-but…w-why?" I asked again in disbelief… I can't believe that Yunoki-sempai, the gentle and kind actor everyone has been talking about has a very arrogant personality…

"Why?" he repeated in an irritated tone. "Well, because you simply are annoying, don't you understand? It's very bothersome that someone like you who has no experience in acting can be favored so much, don't you agree?" he said scornfully at me…

It's true like that but… "Why are you acting like this? If your fans would know this they'd definitely-"

"My,my, Kahoko. Do you think my fans would believe you if you tell them? No one would ever believe you." He taunted. I swallowed in fear.

By this time, I have recovered from the shock that he has this kind of personality. Maybe because I have already got used to him…but a new emotion overflowed my heart. It feels very painful that everyone was deceived by him…why is he doing this?

"I know that…but don't you think it's cruel to deceive other people?" I asked him. He was slightly taken aback but…

"Cruel? No, I don't think so. It's their fault for being deceived-"and he was cut of the moment I looked at him. I wonder what happened but right now I feel very sad…for no reason at all.

"Tch. You really are annoying, Kahoko, I'll let this pass for now." He said and he passed through me but then he stopped. "And just so you know, it was fun teasing you" then he let out a chuckle of amusement, maybe.

Teasing?

I was being teased by that rate? He almost killed me out of nervousness! I didn't know Yunoki-sempai's other side. And it was really scary to see him that way…

I stood there for more minutes, thinking of what just happened when someone called my name. It was Tsukimori-kun with Lili.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun! What are doing here?" I asked him and waved at Lili as well. He looked baffled when I said that.

"What am I doing here? I am here to have my retouch, what do you think? This is the make-up room, Hino. Please try to be more open-minded." He said in a grimace.

Sigh…silly of me.

"Nee-chan, are you okay? You look pale and I have called you nine times already but you were spacing out." Lili said. Who wouldn't look pale with discovering that your co-actor has a second personality? Jeez…

"Ah, yeah…I was just thinking of something…and…" Oh, crap!!! "Oh!! Crap, my retouch!!!" I hurried inside the make-up room and had my retouch quickly; Ishida-san is going to scream at me!!! Eepp!!

**End of POV**

**Ishida Himeko's POV**

"Geez, Himeko…" Old man Kanazawa whined. I've been fed up with his whines since a while ago! What wrong with the script anyway? This old man…

"WHAT NOW?!" I asked a bit too angrily at him. For the love of Jesus, he's been calling out my name since a while ago! I know my name is wonderful but give me a break! If I would have plenty of wrinkles at the age of 30 I know who to blame. They make me have high bloods!

"This script is so lousy…Jeez. Why do I need to be the old man here? I'm only 30 and above y'know…" he complained as he read the script further.

"Because," I started. "You look freakin' old, geezer!" I screeched, really irritated now. "Where's Tsukimori-kun and Hino now anyway? It's been ages since I told them to have their retouch!" Really, kids now days…

"Why are you always mad anyway?" the geezer asked me. "And I am not old."

"Whatever. I am always mad because you always make me angry! What else could the reason be?" I asked. Tch. If they don't irritate me then do they think I'd blow up like this? These boneheads!

"Oi, Himeko, how long do we need to be standby?" someone asked. Kanazawa took a glance at him as well. Oh. It was Kira…jeez, another ice cube. What does he want now?

"What?" I asked again, I missed his first question. He glared at me.

"Don't wanna say it? Fine then…" I gave up. Geez, why do I need to babysit these people anyway?! Oh, right, 'because I chose them for my masterpiece film.

"I asked you how long we have to wait." He said in a scowl.

How long…huh…

"I agree, I agree… by the way, Himeko, why didn't you make Kira the one in my role anyway? He fits in to be a father." Kanazawa suggested. What? I can't imagine Kira being a father. Pfft.

I let out a small giggle.

"Nice one, geezer." That was really funny, hahahaha, hehehhe.

Kira even had a deeper scowl.

"Look, if you can't answer my question, please don't make fun of other people." He said gravely.

"Oh, what is it, you annoyed?" Kanazawa even insisted on.

"Oh, please…I don't have time to talk to old geezers who try to fit on the youngsters thinking that they're still on trend." Kira countered back. I cannot hold on my laughter that I laughed on both of them. Oh God!!! I laugh like a maniac hehehehe.

"What's funny?" they asked, irritated.

"Eh? Is that a rhetorical question? Hehehe….you guys are funny. Fighting about something that is _so _trivial. You both know the answer don't you?" I laughed and Hihara approached us along with Kaji.

"Ishida-san… what are you doing here?" he asked but I kept on laughing…I can't stop it!! Hahahaha!!! My eyes are even teary now. Damn, my stomach even aches hahahaha.

"Oh…" he and Kaji let out as if something hit them… what could it be? "It's a reunion for oldies!!!

Eh?

"Eh?" the two echoed.

They looked at each other innocently. "Are we wrong?" they asked.

R-r-r-r-r-r-reunion….REUNION FOR OLDIES?! WHAT THE **** HELL!

**End of POV**

The 20-year-old director stood in front of the two actors, trembling…her face hidden behind her fringes. "old…" she whispered but no one heard.

"Eh? What was it, Ishida-san?" the emerald-eyed boy asked, thinking that he just heard a faint word from the director.

"old…" Ishida-san started a little louder than before. Suddenly, a BIG glowing, hot red nerve popped out of her temple and the prodigy began chuckling which made the trumpet-player sweat drop and frightened at the same time. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU TWITS! HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?! 20!!! 20!!! FOR HELL'S SAKE!!! GET BACK TO WORK!!! CALL HINO AND TSUKIMORI NOW!!!"

Thus, the hell broke loose leaving the director madder than ever, Hihara and the rest left with broken eardrums by the sudden uproar. Even after the incident, the poor aging-fearing director wasn't able to calm down leaving the poor camera-men and assistants not to mention even actors being barked by Ishida-san.

**That evening… (Hino's Room)**

**Hino Kahoko's POV**

"Man…this day's work was hard on us! Ishida-san keeps barking on orders, what in the world happened anyway?" Kaoru-san whined as she lay on my bed, being massaged by Yuuki-san. "Ooohh…my back aches…"

…"_You are REALLY annoying"…._gasp!

I shook my head and tried my best creep out of the thought but it keeps troubling me. Why do I even have to worry about it? It's not even my business, I mean, …jeez. Let's face it why do I care if Yunoki-sempai's fans are deceived? …right…because my conscience couldn't bear it.

It's really difficult being lied into anyway…and of course, what was I thinking that there really are people who are always kind and gentle. Of course, they're only human they can have flaws too…and one of those people is Yunoki-sempai. So why am I very troubled? Jeez, I hate myself. Stupid, stupid, stu-

"Oof!" A soft pillow came flying on my face, interrupting my train of thoughts. "Hey!" I called. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Mou, Kaho-chan, we've called you many times over and you act as if you don't hear us!!" Yuuki-san pouted at me. I looked at her. Eh? Called…I didn't even hear my name…was I…

"Eh.? …I….didn't hear my name…" I said absent-mindedly as I lazily hugged the cuddly pillow. Gah Hino…you've been spacing a lot of times…just like a while ago… Lili was calling my name and yet I didn't even notice him…what's wrong with me?

Maybe there's something stuck in my ear? But…meh…that's impossible. I don't feel anything in it. Maybe I was really spacing too much I- "Oww!!!" I groaned as another pillow hit me. But this time, it was hard.

"My, my, Kaoru-san, now I've confirmed it. Hino Kahoko is in LOVE. DEFINITELY" Yuuki-san announced but I seem slow today so…what does those words mean again? …Love…and…what else…what does that mean?

"Eh?" I once again asked.

"HINO!!!" they yelled at me.

"Okay, okay…I was thinking of something, I'm sorry okay?" I apologized and they gave me a suspicious look. I was about to elaborate how sorry I am but a sweet tune played out of nowhere which led to Fuyuumi-chan's cell phone.

Oh. Right…I forgot that Fuyuumi-chan was my roommate. These two keep on hanging-out here making me feel as though I am sharing rooms with four people. I now wonder what has happened to their room. Perhaps there was a big spider or-

"Hello?" Fuyuumi-chan answered as she blushed to the lightest shade of pink. I wonder who she is talking to. Maybe it was-

"_Can we meet up tomorrow?"_ a sleepy and lazy voice suddenly echoed through the room. Uh-oh~! Looks like Fuyuumi-chan accidentally pushed the loudspeaker out of nervousness making her flush even more. She hurriedly changed the speaker and at the process almost dropped her phone not once but **thrice.**

How interesting. I giggled inwardly.

Oh now I remember the day I planned to match-make Fuyuumi and Shimizu-kun~! Now my dream is almost at hand!! The guy is already asking her out!! Go Fuyuumi, answer him, please, please don't spoil the chance!! Come on, be a nice girl and accept the gentleman's offer!! Say the single word that may change your relationship status!! Hino-sempai will be by your side!!

Here is comes~!!

"_Y-yes…" _

"YES~!!!" I echoed as she shut her phone. "Yes~!! Fuyuumi-chan!!" we three rejoiced in unison!! Poor Fuyuumi-chan blushing at her corner, almost wrapping herself up with the curtain. We giggled out of delight.

"So, so…who was that guy? Do you know him, Hino-san?" Kaori-san asked in interest. I plastered a malicious smile at my face and nodded happily.

"It was Shimizu-kun~!" I chirped happily at them. "Ohh. A dream come true!!"

"By Shimizu-kun you mean…could it be that hot boy from the set?! OMG he suits you well, Fuyuumi-chan!!" Yuuki-san chirped happily as well as be bashed each other and Fuyuumi killing herself as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Since when have you started dating???" was all our question. She violently shook her head.

"Eh? Then what does he want?" I asked. She shrugged. I sighed. This is going to be a loooooong interrogation night!

…

The slim figure with cyan hair and pink sparkling eyes walked lavishly by the flower orchard, feeling the brand new breeze brush her cheeks softly. Her locks swayed freely with the air as she gazed at the sunset and played a soft tune with her clarinet. The atmosphere was filled with the petals of cherry blossoms as spring crept through the branches of trees.

Suddenly, a tall figure was depicted by a shadow. A sleepy head popped out of nowhere with a drowsy expression on his angelic features. His curly blonde hair swayed with the sweet aroma of the air as he slowly walked to the mystical figure of the young girl.

Sensing his presence, she looked at him and blushed slightly. He smiled at her angelically that she can't help but to return the favor in spite of her bashfulness. A sweet scene emerged from a bench by the park as two young people meet and start a new future together…

"AND CUT!!!" Ishida-san cried as she was satisfied with the scene. "That was a good one, Fuyuumi, Shimizu!"

What a lovely couple…

"Hino-san…you will show up at the plan later huh? No doubt about it?" Yuuki-san nudged at me. I nodded passionately.

"I wouldn't miss it for the whole world!"

My most waited moment! Here I come~!

It's a plan for you and me~! ^^

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yey~ it's finally finished~ How do you like it?

I thought about all what's happening and I think I must do a FuyuxShimi here XD

Naww they're such a cute couple don't you think? :3 What do you think the three girls are up to? And, I will have a character for the next chappie AND I shall add a surprise to it ^^ So if you'd gladly review, I would try my best to make the story interesting. AND give you cookies and chocos. I know everyone love 'em :3 *waves pot full of cookies and chocos*

PS…I don't think the story was good in this chappie, whaddaya think? D: please review to tell me your opinion _

Ja~


	9. Of How Things Ended Up This Way

Hmm… okay, I want to take back what I said about surprise and everything XD I have lots of ideas that's why I don't know how to put them all in one chappie anyway…I did my best and I think this is my fruit of my labor XD **I ALSO WANT TO THANKS HOPELESS WANDERLUST FOR INSPIRING ME TO GO ON AND WRITE :D**

P.S. I was quite a little sad about the reviews…not many reviewed so I was thinking maybe you didn't like it D: please review next time~! I really want to know what you think. And the jar of cookies and chocos were eaten only by me because I had no one to give 'em to. ;_;

Dozo~

**Of How Things Ended Up This Way**

Sweet, rich, lovely, entrancing, charming, thrilling, alluring, enchanting, beautiful…there are so many magnificent adjectives to describe the certain music which is overflowing within the concert room. It filled everyone's heart with overwhelming joy and excitement. The high dancing notes pierced everyone's heart enabling them to enjoy every bit of the concerto.

The piano was rich with high pitched and lovely notes swirling and twirling in the air, putting a childish and playful tune. The violin gave a smooth and entrancing melody to the song, filling the air with romance. The cello followed, a deep tune was heard, deeper than the bottoms of the sea where different creatures enjoy the music of the waves. While the other instruments like viola, flute, trumpet, clarinet rejoiced and joined in the group forming a wonderful orchestra.

In this certain room, different sorts of classical music lovers sat, listening to a once-in-a-lifetime experience of a great orchestra. Some were famous musicians, some world-wide conductors, some amateurs and some…actors and actresses.

Hino sat by her seat, focusing on the lovely performance. Her concentration about to reach its limit and she, although enjoying the show was itching to move to another seat. She was uncomfortable and every now and then shifts her weight to another part of her body. She doesn't want to act weirder than what she was doing but by sitting side by side by a person who makes her heart jump up and down and run wild was another story.

**Hino Kahoko's POV**

I know that spying on other people's date was bad and that I would be punished sooner or later but I didn't know that my punishment would be this early! I was also aware that Yuuki-san and Kaori-san were as hyper active and as enthusiastic as I am but I would never expect them to tag others in our plan.

On top of that, I think they are up to something besides spying on the two love birds which apparently have no idea of what we are doing right now I hope would never be aware. The thing is…

I looked at my right. His azure hair was still conspicuous in this dim light of the concerto and his amber eyes sober yet glinting of happiness with the music he was hearing. His face was smooth, emotionless. They were perfect. His mere presence makes me uncomfortable and unstable.

Sigh. This is what I was talking about! Yuuki-san already reserved seats for us and she made me sit nearest to Tsukimori-kun! All that happened a while ago was a daze but I am pretty sure that it was shocking for me.

**Flashback**

_I froze. He was too near me…what shall I do? I can't breathe normally. I have never seated near to a guy before except my dad and brother. My breathing is very rough and I hope he won't notice it._

"_U-um…" I started, nervous. "T-thanks for I-inviting me here…Natsume-kun…" I managed to deliver. He nodded with a sober expression on his face, quite different from the usual character Natsume should have. This scene was during the music festival in their school and Natsume invited her to a class concerto._

_Miyuki gladly accepted since Natsume and she were friendly now and very close…but, during this period, some signs of deep affection hit Miyuki already. As the script says, she stammers a lot and can't breathe normally which is funny because this is exactly what I am feeling._

_I mean, who wouldn't be if YOU are so close to a guy with handsome features, mouth-watering perfect body a girl could a ever dream of? I stared at him. Our eyes met and I quickly evaded it since I blushed. Thanks to my long fringes it wasn't so obvious._

_I swallowed. This is the part where he's supposed to hold her hand._

_Cold but soft hands searched for mine…and it quickly got comfort with a mutual holding-hands._

_Please, let Ishida-san call cut soon!! I can't breathe anymore, I think I am going to catch a fever!! Don't let him notice that I am very uncomfortable!! I don't want to be a burden for the whole set…please just let me hear the only word I long for…_

"_And CUT!!" phew!! Thank you~! Today's taping is finally finished! I thought I'd die._

_I quickly rushed to Yuuki-san for our plan and caught her talking to Ryoutaro. I wonder what's up…she doesn't really talk to other guys. Maybe they were beginning to develop a good relationship with each other?_

"_Yuuki-san…" I called her attention and she smiled me a big grin._

"_Kaho-chan~! Come on, we're ready!!" she said aloud which startled me. Isn't this supposed to be a secret?_

"_Eh?" I asked in skepticism. Did I just miss something very important?_

"_The guys are waiting! They're coming!!" Kaori-san shrieked in an excited tone. WHAT?! T-t-they're coming? ?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And so, yes, I am still now here, fidgeting with my heart racing nonstop with the music. ARGH! I seriously think I have an illness. What am I to do??? The beating of my heart is like a drum joining in the orchestra. Funny but that's what I think .

Come on Kahoko! Pull yourself and go with the plan!! What you'll be doing is to spy on the two, right? And the very reason why you ended up in this state. _Darn, you don't need to remind me that, my own self!_ What the H am I doing?! Talking to myself, Oh GOD, I must really be insane!!!

I shook my head violently to creep away the thought.

"Hino-san, are you alright?" I froze. I can feel my red hair become white as snow…and my youth sapped away from me so I become an old lady. I faced Tsukimori-kun slowly, still on my shocked state.

"Y-yes…I am alright" I said carefully, smiling a nervous tone. He didn't notice did he?! Stupid Kaho!! Wahhh!! I can't act suspicious more than this!!! Now, back to the young lovers, I wonder what they're doing?

I glanced once more on the azure-haired violinist. His attention was snatched by the music now. How I wish I was just a wonderful music, to be able to capture his attention that eas- WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?! NOOOOO!!

Sigh. Come to think of it…this music is so soft…mmm….such soothing music.

"WHAT? WHY AM I THE ONE WHO'LL CARRY HER?!" a big deep voice screeched. So noisy…jeez. But it's very familiar…I wonder, where did I hear this before?

"Well, he has a point. He's not actually at fault why Hino-san fell into slumber right, Tsukimori-kun?" a female voice said, teasing…what? Tsukimori-kun…uhh…what's happening? Me, sleeping? Am I? and what are they all doing in the girl's room?!

"W-what? It's entirely none of my business whether she decides to sleep or not, is it?" the cool manly voice retorted, obviously annoyed. Mmmmm? Am I still dreaming? But I wonder why I don't see those images, they're only voices! How queer!!

Eh? They fell silent? Has the dream ended now? W-what?! What?! SOMEONE'S LIFTING ME OH GOD!! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO WITH MY BODY?! _FLASH!FLASH!_

What, was that a camera? Moreover, I'm being carried, hey, this isn't a dream anymore!!! I quickly opened my eyes to see Kaji-kun smiling at me and carrying me princess style with everyone sweat dropping and other people who recognized us as stars holding cameras and such with malicious and curious look on their faces.

WAIT. ME? Being carried princess-style/ bridal-style by Kaji-kun…and people taking pictures!!

"K-KAJI-KUN!!! PUT ME DOWN, I BEG YOU!! I'M ALREADY AWAKE NOW, NO NEED TO MAKE A FUSS OUT OF IT!" and, he put me down with a smile and glare from Yuuki-san. "O-okay, I'm sorry, I fell asleep!" I apologized with my face flushed already.

I walked along with others, or more like tagged along with my eyes stuck on the ground. How humiliating, sleeping under Tsukimori-kun's company, he must think I'm bored of him and won't talk to me ever again. I'm such an idiot!! Sigh…If only Lili-chan was here…then I would have a company right? Too bad he's at the hotel with Ishida-san.

I wanna go home now. I regret ever spying- wait? Where are those two now I wonder? And where are we going?!

"Ne, Ryoutaro? Where are we heading now?" I asked him since he was the closest to me and apparently the only one who offered me sympathy after what happened by staying by my side. I'm really lucky to have a best friend like him am I not?

"Oh. Carnival. It seems Kaori-san eavesdrop a little from the couple's conversation earlier and found out that they're heading this way after the concerto….and so, we're tagging along. Such an evil woman she is…" Ryoutaro replied with a distant look on his face. Probably reminiscing the moment she told them where we're heading now. I just mumbled a little 'oh' after that since I decided to shut up first.

Hmmm…I just wonder how they forced Tsukimori-kun to tag along in this thing. He doesn't seem to be the type to be interested in someone's love affairs or other businesses actually. I would even understand it if Lili tagged along then he would have more motive to come…I wonder how? Perhaps he wanted to breathe some fresh air? Or maybe those evil co-actresses of mine threatened him? Or maybe-

WHOA!

Such a huge carnival!! Yay! It kind of made me excited to try and ride them! Especially that Ferris wheel! (Did I spell it right? ^^'') I want the roller coaster too…ohhh a haunted house!!! I want to go there!! BUT, this isn't for us to enjoy…it's for us to SPY. Awww…now I really regret on proposing this spy mission. "LISTEN UP!!!" Yuuki-san's voice called out which dissolved everyone's divided chats.

She smiled brightly and her eyes sparkling excitedly which gave me a feeling of something bad happening soon; Not to everyone but just to me since she actually looked at me with those glinting eyes. Oh my dear Lord, once again, into your hands I commend my fate!! HELP ME FROM THE EVIL CO-WORKERS!!!

**END OF POV**

**Meanwhile…the couple's place…**

"Ahhh…" The angel-like cellist suddenly said in his sleepy manner which startled the shy cyan-haired girl who instantly faced him. "I thought…I saw…a…red-haired…girl."

"E-eh?" Fuyuumi replied or practically asked. "…c-could it be K-kaho-sempai and the o-others?" but before she could face her partner, he already went back to his idly daydreaming phase leaving the poor girl thinking…

"can this be worse? Shimizu-kun!!! When are we going to do _that_?" She mumbled.

What could be the _that_ they were talking about? And will their relationship ever bloom if Shimizu-kun stays like this?

**Back to the others…**

"WHAT?!" Kahoko practically screamed at the place and knowing that she attracted attention, she covered her mouth with both her hands. "B-But, I thought we're supposed to spy?" she asked.

Yuuki-san clicked her tongue in disagreement. "Of course not, sweetie. We're here to enjoy ourselves as well you know. Us having our schedules very hectic must also come up of leisure therefore!! WE just simply can NOT let this chance slip, d'you hear that, HINO KAHOKO?" she said and left the violinist silent, nodding in shock at the sudden outbreak.

**ONCE AGAIN, Hino Kahoko's POV (she seems to be my favorite, no?)**

B-B-B-ut!!! You'll be leaving me again! With _him!_ Well, it's not as though I despise being with Tsukimori-kun but I am still embarrassed about what happened a while ago!! How can you let me suffer like this??? I can now say that you are made of pure evil, Yuuki-san!!! I cried inwardly.

However, I still looked at Tsukimori-kun who seems indifferent of this place. Weird. I can only rely to you now, my lucky charm, even if you didn't work a while ago. I stared at the violin pendant Lili-chan gave me earlier. It's still glinting under the sunlight and weird as it seems, it soothes my wavering and nervous heart. Together with this is the golden keychain similar to it but with sapphire and I must only give it to someone dear to me. And it's right-

…it's not here!! What am I going to do?! NOOOOOO!! I-i…it's very important! How could I have lost something so important…what am I to do?? What will Lili-chan's mom say about it? It was very special…and slowly, tears began strolling down my eyes which was noticed instantly by Tsukimori-kun. He panicked of course, but I cannot speak because of the lump in my throat.

"Hino-san…what's the matter?" He asked worriedly as he assisted me to a nearby bench. Luckily, the others are no longer here. I just shook my head. Tsukimori-kun's face even grew to a deeper scowl as I sobbed. He fell silent. Oh no, did I offend him? I faced him earnestly but instead, he cupped my face with his both hands and gave me a worried look…mixed with pain.

I am slowly melting at his gaze…he was a perfect being…how can I hurt him like that?

"Hino-san…" he muttered. Such perfect voce…husky but warming, very soothing. "Do you hate me that much for you to not bear being with me?" he asked. I was startled! No, Tsukimori-kun, I could never hate you!! I-I …you got the wrong idea, it's not because of you that I am crying!!

I forced myself to say something. Anything is better than silence! "T-Tsukimori-kun! I-it's not what you think! I could never hate you, so please…d-don't make things harder for me!" I said, between sobs. That's right…it's even more painful now that my heart beats loudly and won't stop racing. "It's not because of you…" I continued. "You see…I lost the keychain very similar to this." I pointed at my pendant.

"It's very important…and I feel bad losing it." I hesitantly looked at his shocked face but then, rummaged his pocket and got out the very same keychain I was searching for! H-how?

"Is this the one?" He asked gently. I nodded. "Sorry, I saw it lying on the aisle at the concerto and decided to pick it. I thought someone lose it so I thought of asking everyone a while ago but ended up forgetting it. I'm sorry, Hino-san…for causing you-" and I hugged him and laughed. He was shocked-I am too- but still happy.

"Thank you!!" I gratefully said and smiled at him…though I really feel guilty for making him feel bad. Nevertheless, I decided to make us both enjoy everything. Just as payment.

"Ne, ne, Tsukimori-kun…let's go over there!!!" I asked him. He seems uncertain. "Eh? What's the matter? Could it be Tsukmori-kun…this is the first time you went to a…"

"NO!" was the urgent answer so I was right. I giggled and he seems more embarrassed. "The last time I went here was when I was a small kid and Lili was just an infant so I no longer remember…" he said shyly. I giggled once more.

"Well then, Tsukimori-kun, I'll make you remember!" I chirped and dragged him to the first event I saw without thinking and turned out, I regret my decision. Eerie aura arouse all over me the moment I entered it…it's none other than the HAUNTED HOUSE!!! WAhhh!! What am I going to do???? I am afraid of horror. ///

I tugged at Tsukimori-kun's sleeve since he was about to walk on. He faced me. "What's the matter?" he asked. I kept my eyes closed obviously drowned with embarrassment. "you're afraid?" NO! I mean yes, but…I was the one who asked him to go in here!

"OF COURSE NOT!" I lied. And I went on forward but ended up screaming many times. White ladies, monsters, corpses, bloody dolls, I hate them all!! And when I was in the verge of tears, I saw a hand…not the scary one but Tsukimori-kun's. He was probably annoyed of my noise now. *sniff*

"You can hold on me…if you were scared you should have told me…I won't mind" he said, as he looks aways. I hesitantly got his hand and hugged it tightly as a slimy thing touched my legs and of course, I screamed. Wahhh, I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun!!! I SWEAR I'M NEVER GOING TO ENTER ANY HAUNTED HOUSES ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And so…I managed to still live anyway. But, if there's one thing good that happened in that haunted house is that I finally knew what I feel. We went a lot more after that…roller coaster, spinning cups, shooting booths –I ended up having Tsukimori-kun give me with cuddly bunny, teehee- and now in the Ferris wheel with him. It was kind of awkward though. Ha-ha. So silent. I clutched the bunny tighter. His gaze was far off and his azure hair was glinting with the moonbeam since it's night now. I got the keychain that was just returned to me and held it tightly.

_"Nee-chan, this is another gift from mama, she said it is the partner of the necklace and she said that give it only to someone very dear to you."_

Very dear to me huh…well, Lili-chan, it seems I found that someone who's dear to me already…and I'm sure of it. I'll give this to him now… I looked at the keychain thoughtfully.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun," I called out and smiled at him. He glanced at me. "You know…when we were just starting this movie, Lili-chan gave me this pendant…it was very pretty and I took a fancy of it and treasured it very much, together with its pair, this keychain." I said and swallowed. I guess I'm really going to do it after all?

"That's why, I was so sad when I discovered that I had lost it…and I was so delighted when you saw it and gave it back to me. This day was very meaningful, don't you think so, Tsukimori-kun?" I said in a smile. He nodded with a gentle smile that was so rare to see. "Lili-chan told me that I must only give this to someone very dear to me…so now," I swallowed once more. "I'm going to return this to you, Tsukimori-kun."

He seems shocked. And I flushed. But I can't go back now. I got his cold hand and opened it, securing the keychain tightly on it. "Tonight, I discovered something…very dearly. Tsukimori-kun…I LIKE YOU! So please keep this keychain for me."

No sooner than I said those words, I was already wrapped, secured in his embrace, so warm…is this a dream? If it is, do not ever let me wake up. "Kahoko…I've always loved you…" he mumbled and without me knowing it, his lips already crashed to mine that was so sweet and warm. I shall never forget this night…I like you, Tsukimori-kun.

And on that night, our love blossomed with a kiss under the moonlight guiding our way. But that isn't all…there's more! Let's not forget about Fuyuumi-san and Shimizu!

After that, we were found out by them, however…

"Fuyuumi-chan! We didn't mean to spy on you but we really caught something really interesting!!!" What could it be? "We heard you mumble 'Shimizu-kun!!! When are we going to do _that_?' what does that mean huh?" Kaori-san asked, her words reeking of malice.

Fuyuumi-chan brightened up. "Oh, That! I-Ishida-san asked us t-to go on the g-g-grocery for everyone…but we e-ended up enjoying o-ourselves and forgetting to buy o-our food. We're r-really sorry!!" and she bowed, leaving everyone flabbergasted. Including me.

GROCERY?! ALL THIS JUST FOR THAT?!

"You're kidding us!!!" Yuuki-san said, and Yunoki-san chuckled.

"They're not, Yuuki-san. I heard Ishida-san tell them that" Yunoki-san said in his chuckles.

"Ehhh? Yunoki, then why didn't you tell us???" Hihara-sempai asked while the others agreeing.

"Because I was curious on how things would end up, of course!" he chuckled then…this man…pure evil! I heard Etou-kun even grumble and Kaji-kun sweat drop. Sigh….really, we shouldn't make fuss of something simple. That's what you must learn, Kahoko!

Of How things ended up this way, I don't know. But one thing's for sure, it ended up well. I smiled at Tsukimori-kun oh, no, Len-kun as he smiled at me gently, enough to melt me in his arms.

I LIKE YOU~!

And so…there it is! :)) sorry for fooling everyone of FUYUSHIMI. It turned out cutely didn't it? Sorry for not updating for ages but here you go, a sweet chappie! I'll try to catch up for this summer okay? And I promise, I'll give a little twist to it, so watch out!

Please review ^^

JA~


	10. US and THEM

Okay~ I'm finally here, typing and trying to boost my inspiration and write the next chapter to this fanfic of mine ohoh~ :)) I hope I can since it's really getting exciting. Btw, as I was attending mass (it's where I can think clearly and think of new ideas so yeah, it's my sanctuary ) I thought of an evil idea for this story….well, let's just say I thought of everything up to the ending and of how it'll end and etc. including the drama.

Yes! There's drama…so sorry :) ehe. Don't worry, I won't burden you much and the end is still not at hand

So please, enjoy~

* * *

**US and THEM**

**Hino Kahoko's POV**

Boisterous rock music, triumphant laughs and hurrahs, crazy dances and the smell of beer and foods waft through the air as I, Hino Kahoko sit quietly and peacefully in this little corner of this hall…WTH!!

Why do I sound like a narrator? I mean, sure it really is messy around here and the party's going on. Surely, most of the guys are already drinking their way off their consciousness and I presume, initializing a stripping game because of alcohol influence… Yuuki-san and Kaori-san are going wild on the dance floor and singing their hearts out. Earlier, they even shoved a nice bottle of beer in Fuyuumi's mouth.

Now, the poor kid's sleeping on the nearby couch with Shimizu-kun who as always is on his trip to dreamland. Now that I look more closely, they do appear cute. Yay~ I wonder if I can capture this moment, will it be offending if I capture a photo of them in this state? I guess not. Ha-ha!

Kahoko, you scored a point! What a nicely taken shot. I smiled as I gaze at the photo displayed on my phone. But really, how come I ended up in this case with almost everybody drunk and going nuts and I left at the verge of sanity and them in the middle of insanity?

Ishida-san? She's having a nice time with fellows her age, Kanazawa-san and Kira-san along with other staffs. I glanced at her…oh boy, she's already drunk and throwing a fit and angry sessions, poor Kanazawa-san and Kira-san who're now doing their best to stop her and lull her to sleep.

And I say what a chaotic party. Wasn't this supposed to be a goodbye party to Karuizawa since we'll be leaving for tomorrow at 10 am sharp? However, turned out, this isn't just the simple party we've planned and it was altered by the last minute of the previous day.

_**Flashback**_

_It's now 10 PM and I was about to go to sleep when I heard loud footsteps rush towards my room, banging the huge wooden door open. Frozen as I was halfway pulling the blanket on my body rushed Yuuki-san and Kaori-san with a stupid smile on their faces and Ishida-san with a scary scowl plastered on hers._

_Okay, so what happened? Have I done something wrong? Hey, we just went back from the carnival, don't spoil the fun first. Can't the bad thing wait until tomorrow? I need a beauty sleep too you know! BUT, even with these alibis, I cannot counter the fearing scowl of Ishida-sans. This will be a looooooooooong night and sermon._

"_HINO KAHOKO!!!" the two singsonged while the young director screeched. Surprisingly, it was harmonious! HA! Who could've thought that a creepy bellowing reeking of sweetness and malice added with a hair-rising and scary screeching would result to a harmonious music? Kidding aside, this is what really IS happening._

_A nice big thud erupted from the palms of my beloved director as she tapped her hand furiously against the nearest desk and not so long after, a nice long sermon followed. Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?_

"_Hino,you!! I have a question!" she furiously alleged while giving this creepy forced smile of hers and this dark atmosphere slowly enveloping the surroundings. Somehow, I felt goose bumps rising. "WHO AM I?"_

…_well, she's Ishida-san, is she not? Or does she mean her position? "Err, Ishida-san" I meekly whispered out of fear. Really, if I would have a chance, I would run for my life right now. She glared. _

"_And?"_

"_You are my director as of now and my manager entrusted me to you" I smiled. Err yeah, my manager had a maternity leave and entrusted me to Ishida-san._

_Oh, she smiled!...though it's still creepy. But I'm still relieved to see a slightly-not-so-forced smiling face rather than that of the I-am-mad-at-you-and-you-should-know-why-or-i-will-kill-you type. "And, what are your priorities to me?"_

_I gulped. "I should tell you every event happening on my life concerning the showbiz world. Answer your every call and-" she cut me off_

"_Okay, the first one will suffice. You said EVERY EVENT…Hino, are you sure you told me every event happening in your life right now?" No, I haven't told her of my relationship with Tsukimori-kun YET, see, I was planning to tell her. But it's just so late and I was tired and it's so embarrassing to narrate everything that happened…including the…KISS._

"_Err…no…Ishida-san…I still…didn't speak of today's event" could it be that Ishida-san knew about today already? How could she? It was in the Ferris Wheel! It's hard to spy on a person IN a ride, especially when it is above!_

"_And, is it very significant?" she eyed me cautiously._

"_Err, yes…" I plunged into a blushing fit. At those two words, the two started to bombard me questions with an amazing enthusiasm._

"_So, so, is it true that you and Tsukimori-kun are already dating?" Yuuki-san blurted out._

"_AND, you kissed!! How romantic!!" I even surrendered into a deeper blush. How the HECK did they know that?! Where in the world did they get that?_

"_H-How did you know that?!" I quickly inquired._

"_Because of me, silly~" A familiar voice said and from the entrance came a blonde and blue-eyed girl holding a trusty camera. AMOU NAMI! I should have known! This girl is the best journalist! She'd climb the tree and mountains, if possible fly just to get a good scoop of the famous and elite! Come to think of it, I thought I heard flashes of camera during the concerto…so she was following us since then._

_ARGH. How troublesome. I facepalmed._

"_Now, now, I won't publish it YET, you know, Kaho-chan. Not without your permission since you are a friend of mine." She gave a flashy grin and I returned it with a raised eyebrow. "What? I spared you alright, with a big mouth like mine, telling Ishida-san and these two is the least thing I can do!"_

"_Fine." I muttered. "Yeah, it's all real. HUSH! No squealing and I don't want a word from anyone of you." You could imagine that as I was saying these things, my face is tomato red right? No, well, now you know._

_Amou-san, from the entrance walked towards us. "Pshaw, Hino. You're so stingy. But fine, but if you and Tsukimori-kun decide to make everything official for you then, just call me and everything will be published and aired in a jiffy!" she enthusiastically said with a flashy smile._

"_Err, yeah" I sweat-dropped. Note-to-self: Do NOT call Amou-san at this time of days._

"_But, Hino-san, it will be okay if we throw a party for you two right? It must be fine if the whole matter can revolve around the whole cast so they'd know the thing. Afterall, Hino-chan is attractive and the guys may make a move towards you which will make Tsukimori-kun jealous, right?" Kaori-san said in a not-so-innocent smile. But she has a point so I nodded._

_Then, of all the things that could happen which was unexpected, the quartet with synchronization alleged: 'Then tomorrow's GOODBYE KARUIZAWA party will be partly a LONG LIVE TSUKIMORI-HINO COUPLE party' and with that, the same as they entered, I, frozen with the blanket halfway on my body, they left as if nothing had happened._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

So that was the history of everything. Sigh…earlier in the morning, as I went out of the room, everyone greeted me with a congratulation along with a puzzled Tsukimori-kun. And now that I made mention of his name, I tried to explain things to him but he only kept silent!! Wahhh!! It means, he's mad at me for letting the whole thing slip out!!!

Until now, we still haven't made up….and I feel bummed out because of it. *sniffs* If only he knew I didn't mean it. Speaking of him, he probably is somewhere around the party right? I mean, it is true that he definitely isn't sociable but Ishida-san managed to force him go…well, I also cannot see Lili-chan so I presume they're together?

Come to think of it, I thought this party is supposedly for us? How come a main character isn't present? That's so unfair, leaving me here all alone…and I was so happy yesterday too, being us and sharing a kiss at those sights. And now, It seems as though I have been woken up from a dream. Why is fate so cruel anyway, what does it not want about me that it keeps picking on me?

If everyone is in this state, will any of them even notice that I am no longer here? I mean, I really wanted to search for Tsukimori-kun and apologize properly. I don't want anymore second to last without us talking to each other.

Quickly, I stood up and trying my best not to be so conspicuous to other people, slipped out of the party and into the main hallway where I just have to go to the second floor through an elevator and voila, our rooms. However, just when I thought that no one is really paying attention about my presence, someone tugged my sleeve, which of course, startled me.

I swear I almost jumped out of my place, only to find a drowsy and a little dizzy, in short drunk Ryoutaro by my side. Oh great, he looks as though he wants to puke! Ungh, shall I escort him to the comfort room? What to do…what to do? But I still have to apologize to Tsukimori-kun right?

Wait, think logically Kaho, as Tou-sama says : 'one cannot reign in a company without a good logic, Kahoko and every company starts within ourselves. So to be successful, one needs to understand what one needs first and for most to be able to think for the best of others as well'. Okay, what was that thought for?!

Anyway, I have decided that I shall bring Ryoutaro first to the bathroom since; I do not want to apologize to Tsukimori-kun while stinking of vomit. Talk about logic with a good sense of humor. Oh LOL.

"Ryoutaro, come on, I'll take you up until the bathroom, you don't look quite well" I mumbled as I put his arm over my shoulders and assisted him to the bathroom with him dawdling. Ugh, he's very heavy!! This big brute, maybe I should have just left him, really. But oh well, he has done so many for me already. This is the least I can do.

He's always been my best friend all the time, listening to my moaning and groaning, my complaints and I have always been dependent of his advices when I and my sister fight or when my father pressures me in succeeding the company since my sister turned the offer down. What does assisting him to the bathroom to relieve him compared to those huh…I should have been grateful.

Anyway, we're a few steps away from heaven now, I mean, the comfort room, but Ryoutaro suddenly stopped dawdling. "Ne, Kahoko…" I was startled by the way he called me. It has never been like that before. Maybe he was drunk, that's why?

"The….the Ice cube…" he mumbled. " The Ice cube and you….about that, was it true?" he caught me off guard there. Well, what can I say? It IS true.

"Yeah…what's up with that?" I asked.

"Why did you not tell me earlier?" he asked. What? Am I supposed to answer to everyone and tell everything that is happening to me for the whole world to know? Hah! I have this thing called privacy too you know? I'm tired of hearing people say 'why did you not tell me earlier' and so on.

"Ryoutaro, I don't have any priorities to you, do I? I have privacy too you know. It's up to me to decide whether I tell things or not! Now if you'll excuse me, I will go somewhere else." I said in a slightly enraged tone.

"…be me…" he mumbled. I turned around. "What?"

"Why can't it be me? Kahoko…I have always been…in love with you." He confessed HUWAT?! WTF. Great…this is the last thing I needed, another confession from my best friend just when I finally found my man. Is he nuts? No, idiot Kahoko, you can't just believe everything a drunken man says…but wait. They said a man is more honest when they're out of their consciousness….NOOOO

I laughed. "Look, Ryou, you're just drunk. Give it a sleep and you'll feel better. About Tsukimori-kun, yes, that's true. Now, if you'll excuse me…" But even before I could move from my place, he pushed me against the wall and he was so close to me ready to kiss me. As a matter of fact, I can already smell the stench of alcohol escaping from his mouth.

"Ryou, let go of me…" so I just have a question to ask for myself while I am at it….why am I the one who's always being harassed like this? Do I look like a good toy for the game push-me-against-the-wall-and-almost-kiss-me? "Let go of me!" I said. And I mean it!

But he pulled closer. "I SAID LET GO!!!" and suddenly, he was away from me. No, he didn't back out but someone got him away from me. It was Tsukimori-kun who has already grasped the collar of the green-haired actor and ready to punch him with that mad face of his… wait, PUNCH?!

"TSUKIMORI-KUN! STOP!!! IT'S OKAY ALREADY, HE'S DRUNK! DON'T HIT HIM!" as I pushed Tsukimori-kun away from Ryoutaro. After a bit of persuasion, I was able to separate the two and asked Ryou to just go away. Tsukimori-kun didn't even calm down.

He was emotionless, but I can feel the anger in his amber eyes. And I was scared. I have never seen him like this before, so enraged…the calm and composed Tsukimori-kun I knew. I am not afraid of him, I should not be. He is still the Tsukimori I knew, only with a different façade.

He suddenly sat down on the ground, his face covered from his long fringes since he was staring at the tiled floor. He looks so devastated that I felt so sad as well…was this all my fault? Is it because of me that it ended up this way? Our first day as couples…I was the one to destroy it huh. I knew it would never work out, but why did…why-…

"Kahoko, you…" he said as he put his palm on my cheek. Only then did I realize that I was already sobbing and already behind him on the floor. His eyes were no longer filled with anger, just kindness and gentleness. "I'm sorry" He said. Very unusual that I can't help to raise my head towards him and yet, I cannot find my voice so I cannot tell him he has nothing to do with it.

"It's…my fault. I'm sorry." He said. "I was…kind of jealous while seeing you with other guys and when I saw you with Tsuchiura, I felt so mad that I can't help myself…I'm really sorry, Kahoko." He said as he patted my head. I felt so warm. SO he wasn't mad at me.

I shook my head of course. "No, it's really okay. Besides, I have my faults too…and," I smiled a flashy one. "I'm quite happy."

He looked at me, startled. "Happy?"

"Yes, because I know Tsukimori-kun cares for me so much that he feels jealous whenever I am with other people. That makes me feel kind of…happy." I said and of course, I was blushing.

He turned his head on the opposite direction.

"Eh? Tsukimori-kun?" ohhhhhh….I get it now. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed." And I laughed which made him more embarrassed. I knew this day was a long one, but oh well…at least I still ended up together with the one I adore-no- I love the most. After all, right now, my world is just made up of two things…it's only US and THEM.

* * *

Ooooooooooookay~ I AM DONE! As you can see, it was fully Kahoko's POV. :/ was It boring? Tell me f it was okay? I got the feeling that they became OOC, don't you think? I'm sorry for that, I may have lessen Len's coolness without notice. Please spare me . T.T And, I think IT IS TOO MUSHY, and I'm not a romantic person. D: Does Kaho sound like a flirt? I am afraid she sounded a bit in this. Waaahh!! But please, let me know what you think through reviewing. T.T

Anyway, I'll try to upload really soon.

Ja~


End file.
